Naruto and the Hands of the Deadly Tyrant
by Coleiosis
Summary: Part Three of our adventure! Naruto, Kyata, and Sakura are getting closer to Warcress than they suspect! They must destroy his ultimate Fire Pyramid in order to stop the world from burning to the ground! Rated T for scary situations and mild violence


Naruto and the Hands of the Deadly Tyrant

By Cole Bezotte

After what had happened to Malantin's Ice Pyramid, things were getting a bit better at the Leaf Village. The battle against the evil, uncanny Doctor Daconda was still going on. But because the Ice Pyramid had been destroyed, it snowed no more. Dr. Daconda's bottled potion no longer worked, and Kakashi Hatake was gaining the upper hand.

After a while of fighting, Jean and Bean were stopped in their action of pushing punches against Warcress' army of goons. Kakashi told them that they would easily wear themselves out; they were too old to be doing this. "Then what should we do during this intense battle?" Bean questioned.

"Here," Kakashi replied as he handed them a couple of shovels. "Shovel the roads and sidewalks so that our men can have a path against the enemy."

"If you say so," Jean said as he took the first shove into the remaining snow on the ground.

But, there was still the journey for me and the others to go on. I, Kyata Kuzundhai, am writing the rest of this story. My cousin Naruto Uzumaki may have already destroyed the Ice Pyramid, but we still needed to destroy Warcress' FIRE pyramid. Now that I can speak normally, I'm going to continue the story that Naruto started in my new book.

As Naruto and I walked alongside with Sakura Haruno, we noticed that the snow was clearing up a bit. It was already nighttime, and we needed a place to rest for the night. I was very tired after all that agony and pain that I had to experience throughout our journey to the Ice Pyramid. I was still cold after trudging through all that cold and numbing snow. So I stopped at a shady tree to lie down and rest.

Well… actually… to be more accurate, I did not fall asleep on purpose. I was zoning off into my moment of regenerating my brain. Since it was functioning more fully now, this would be my last moment of regeneration. I had my coat off since the outside temperature was rising, so I slept with no blanket or coat at all during that time.

Naruto and Sakura saw me as I slept right there on the spot. "He certainly is from a different planet," Naruto mocked.

"Hey," Sakura replied. "Can't you have any appreciation for your cousin!?"

"Sorry… I…" Naruto stopped right there and sighed. "I just don't think that he would survive being out here on this journey with us."

"What do you mean?! You're the genius who came up with the idea of bringing him with us! You said it yourself; you told him that he could perform the Jutsu that he saw us did."

"Perhaps you're right, Sakura. I'm sorry."

The two of them did not say anything else. But Sakura thought to herself: "About the Jutsu he saw us do, I certainly hope that Naruto's stupid Sexy Technique would never be one of the things Kyata would do. He hasn't even learned it like Konohamaru did. THE WHOLE THING IS VERY STUPID!"

Perhaps now we should turn our attention to the Leaf Village, where the battle raged on. While the snow was melting away, so was the ice. Dr. Daconda's bottled potion was no longer spraying any icy substance. "What's happened to my potion?!" he exclaimed. "The more I spray, the more victims I set free!"

"That's the way we planned it, mister," Kakashi replied as he stepped in. "The party's over!"

"Kakashi! You dare confront me when all of science is at my command?!"

"Threaten all you want to! But remember: I am still a master of ninja skills and techniques!"

"Think again, my helpless foe! By the hand of Warcress, there are so many sacrifices to be made. Because of my radioactive armor, if I am subjected to any sudden physical violence, I blow up with a violent explosion, and take the whole city with me! Now YOUR hands are tied!"

"Perhaps. But I'm not going to USE my hands. Instead, I'll use brains; and teamwork." Kakashi stopped talking and began to think: "Jean and Bean should be ready by now. This will require split-second timing." He stepped to the side right when Dr. Daconda aimed his finger at him. The finger glowed with a mysterious green energy, firing at the same second when Kakashi moved out of the way. The scientist's beam struck at something, causing a rope of lead to wrap around him. It was a trick that Kakashi set up, meant specifically for the madman. The beam hit a firing cannon that shot out a lead rope to envelope him, tying him up.

"Good work, Kakashi," Jean said from behind. "That took a lot of nerve. Now WE'LL carry the ball."

Bean ran over to Dr. Daconda and tied a giant balloon around his neck, causing him to float up into the air. "Well that does it," Bean said as he went back over to Jean and his new weapon. "While he goes ballooning up, get ready to focus your fire at him! I've got the ammunition that we need."

Their weapon was a firing cannon; and the ammunition that Bean had was his shattered and battered camera. He used it do break open their frozen door, but now it looked like it was at its end. "I loved this little buddy of mine," Bean said as he stuffed the camera in the cannon. "I'm afraid it's now time to say good-bye to it."

With that, Jean lit the fuse of the cannon and let it fire out the camera. It charged right into Dr. Daconda's chest while he was still floating in the air. This was also the end of HIS life as well. The camera hit him, and so the explosion happened. Daconda screamed at the top of his lungs as he was engulfed in fire, exploding over the village and thus ending his life.

The rest of Warcress' goons turned and ran away cowardly from the village. The battle was won; the Leaf Village was victorious!

Jean and Bean went over to Kakashi and asked him: "Now that we have won, will Naruto and the others be coming back soon? They must have destroyed the pyramid."

Kakashi sighed and replied: "No. It's not over yet. There is still one more to deal with."

When the next morning came, I woke up to see that Naruto and Sakura were talking to each other while holding our map. I got back up to my feet and was about to walk over to them, but I stopped myself. Last night, I had a mysterious dream about Naruto from three years ago. I saw him failing his Clone Jutsu test, being tricked by Mizuki into stealing the sacred scroll, and finding out who he really was. It was dark how he found out about the Creature and how he thinks he acts like one. But it was touching to see him and his relationship with Sensei Iruka Umino; wait a minute! I'm talking like a girl here. What I mean to say is, things were pretty dark until Naruto pulled his Shadow Clone Jutsu on Mizuki, gaining the victory.

I did not have the courage to walk over to Naruto and talk about it. I was too nervous, especially the fact that they both know I am the one with the plan. But it was too late; Sakura turned and saw me. She smiled and waved as usual. I had to force myself to smile and wave back to her.

I stood there acting like a fool. I had to think of something to snap out of my nervousness. The only thing that was on my mind at the moment was the dream I just had. "If I could just say something nice… If I can just…" I walked over there and met up with Naruto and Sakura. That's when I said the greatest thing that the hero of the Leaf Village could ever hear.

"Naruto," I began. "It may seem like things are getting rather dull for the both of us; but I just want to say something. I have just seen something about you in my sleep. Sorry; what I just said was very awkward. But the point is: a beast is not who you really are. You may have screwed up during our childhood, but I believe that YOU ARE THE VIADUCT TO PEACE! There is still a strong evil out there, waiting to destroy us forever; we shouldn't let that happen. Naruto, you are the hero of our great Leaf Village. Nobody wants you to die so soon. You are one of a kind; you work hard and put your whole heart into it! Your suffering only makes you stronger. That's what separates you from being a beast. You are nothing like the Creature; you are NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES!"

I stopped. Perhaps I said too much about him. I became nervous again and began to step back. Naruto looked straight at me with that surprised look in his eye. I was scared at what he was doing; he started walking slowly toward me like a zombie. "Don't come any closer," I exclaimed. But he kept on coming at me. I had the tendency to run away from them; I did not want anything else to freak me out anymore.

"Kyata, wait!" Sakura shouted out to me.

"Come back, Kyata!" Naruto yelled out along with Sakura. "Don't go! Come back!"

But I did not answer. Fear had me in its grip; I kept on running and never turning back to my friends. I dared not to turn to look at them again. Things were getting very awkward right there; and I did not want to make things worse. "Did I do the right thing?" I thought. "I can't do this anymore! I have no plan! I only wanted people to notice me, like Naruto. I did not mean to act like that!" The more I thought about it, the more tears I shed about it. This was definitely not my day.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura stood there to see me leave like that. "Why did he do that?" Naruto spoke up. "I've never seen him so scared before."

"What do you expect?!" Sakura replied. "He's not a ninja like we are! Now I know who's REALLY correct: it's you. I totally agree of the fact that it WAS a mistake bringing him along with us. Why did you bring him anyway?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I just probably didn't know that I was way in over my head. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought him with us. Go find him; I'll go get the pyramid myself."

"I think we're already close. Do you feel a draft anywhere? It's getting really hot out."

"We may be closer to the pyramid than we suspect. But we can't just leave Kyata running like that."

"Maybe he's finding his way back home. He'll be alright."

"I don't know, Sakura. He didn't take our map with him; he'll NEVER find his way back."

"Then it looks like we have no choice then. We'll get Kyata back, and then we'll get the pyramid."

"Okay then! Let's go!"

Naruto and Sakura took off to go find me again, calling out my name as loud as they can (Sakura must have an extra pair of lungs; she's a really loud screamer). But I hid from them before they can catch me in their sight. I saw a cave that looked like the perfect place to hide. I went in there; but I caught a nasty surprise once I placed foot in there. I saw that the floor was nothing but black tiles floating on a giant pool of lava. Fire engulfed the scene as their flames rose from the boiling lava.

"No wonder it was so hot," I thought. "But I mustn't let them see me! I don't want to go back!" But I had to turn to find something familiar-looking. Off in the distance of the cave, I found the FIRE PYRAMID! I never knew that I was so close to it until now! "I did it! Victory is mine! This was some plan I claimed to have!" I carefully walked across the lava, stepping on the black tiles that were immune to this intense heat. "I've got to hurry up and get that pyramid! I don't want to suffocate from heat-stroke!"

After about fifteen minutes of gentle walking, I came into contact with the pyramid. I picked it up, feeling its power burn my weak hand. "I just need to destroy this thing, then it will be all over! I need only to smash it once!" But before I can think of something to do in order to crush it, Naruto and Sakura had found my hiding place.

"Kyata," Naruto called out. "There you are! You even found the pyramid! Way to go!"

"Stay back!" I replied as I held the pyramid in one hand. "If I am to destroy this thing, let me do it alone!"

"But you CAN'T do it alone," Naruto said as he and Sakura walked onto the black tiles. "Warcress is bound to appear! If he catches you, you're toast!"

And he spoke right. For when he said that, the figure of Warcress rose from the lava (not being burned at all). He spoke a very menacing and threatening voice: "I see that you have already killed my son! He was willing to make such a sacrifice. Destroying the pyramid also destroyed HIM as well."

Naruto gasped at what he had said. "MALANTIN IS YOUR SON!"

I cringed in fear again after hearing this shocking piece of news. "You murderer!" I barked at Naruto. "What have you gotten us into?!"

"There will be no hope for you now, children," Warcress continued. "This is the end for you! If you dare smash that pyramid, this land will turn against you! What will you do now, pipsqueaks?!"

Hearing what he said gave me a thought in the head. "He said 'this land will turn against you.' And I've already turned against my own loving friends! I'm nothing but a mindless monster! I've got to say something… again!" I turned to face Naruto and Sakura, who were about to panic as well. "Naruto," I started. "In this dream I had, it showed your loneliness. I don't want to leave you hanging again! I'm sorry! I let fear conquer all of me! Saying this now is the only thing that would make things better! I'm coming back! I'm here for you, Naruto!"

Naruto had that look in his eye again. "Kyata…" he whispered. "What you just said… was true. I was very lonely throughout my childhood years. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll always look after you!" We smiled; more tears came in from the both of us; blah, blah, blah. Let's just move along to the end of our story!

"You are just too soft," Warcress said with a scowl on his expression. "What are you gonna do?! Let your tears wipe away my awesome pyramid?!"

"No, braggart," I replied as I turned to face my opponent. Things were getting hotter than an oven, so I did what I could to end this here and now. "This I have pledged with my life!" With that, I formed the hand signs that would unlock… my IMMORTAL CHAKRA! My angel's wings came back to me, flapping on my back. My great strength returned to me, as did my sword.

"LET'S END THIS!" I exclaimed as squeezed the pyramid with one big crush. It shattered into tiny glass bits as I destroyed it with a great move. What I did was squeeze it as I surrounded it in a sphere of energy that damaged it inside and out.

"YOU FOOL!" Warcress shouted in frustration. "Look what you've done! Now the whole place will be coming down upon us!"

"That's just the way we planned it, old man!" I replied. I turned to run out of this crumbling joint and grabbed Naruto and Sakura in my arms. "Hang on, guys! We're getting out of here!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Warcress was madder than you can ever imagine. The cave crumbled into nothing but stone rubble, killing Warcress and trapping him inside the dead area.

I used my Chakra to create an energy shield that surrounded us as I carried my friends out of this evil cave. We were safe once we landed back outside the cave. I stood my friends back onto their feet as my shield was out.

"Kyata…" Naruto began, shaken up from what just happened. "I don't know how to thank you. If only I could say something nice like you did moments ago."

"You can if you want to. All is forgiven. Now, I shall return to my normal guise as 'the lonely boy in the corner.' Until then, we'll continue to fight together, side by side." And with that, I transformed into my normal self again, losing my angel's wings, strength, and sword.

"If only you can keep your sword," Naruto said as I changed back to normal. "It would have been an incredible weapon for you at ALL times."

"Sorry, Naruto. But at least I pulled SOME move related to Jutsu or Chakra. I'll only use my Immortal Chakra for protecting people, not myself."

"That sounds like a plan," Sakura replied. "And you did just that today. You're a real hero, Kyata!" Then she did it again: another big hug that squeezed the crap out of me. She may be short like me and Naruto, but she's got the strength.

Much later, at about noon, Jean and Bean were still worried about me not coming back. But me and the others arrived right when lunch was about to be served at our house. We stepped back into the Leaf Village, smelling the excellent scent of ramen noodles. It came from the local ramen bar and filled the air of a sunshiny day.

"Well," Naruto spoke up as we came to one section of the village. Before we departed into our separate ways, we stood and talked for a while. "We've done a hard day's work, going to fight the evil tyrants with their pyramids of ice and fire. But now is the time that we rest for a moment and try hard to recover from any terrible experiences. Sakura, you were amazing at giving comfort and support; and Kyata, you were heroic at your deed of defeating the ultimate enemy."

"But what about you?" Kyata replied. "You are the best leader that I ever had! You used your great power to crush the Ice Pyramid and defeat Malantin. Now I realize that what you had done to him was not murder. It was for the Leaf Village that this battle was won!"

"I totally agree," Sakura came in. "The three of us make the best team ever. We stand united so we won't be easily shaken or knocked down. We make such a great family."

Naruto and the rest of us smiled. We had earned this victory fairly. This had been the best adventure I ever had.

We went our separate ways, heading back to our homes and to our normal lives. Perhaps there would always be another time for another grand adventure!

-Kyata Kuzundhai


End file.
